fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
There Will Be Brawl
There Will Be Brawl is an independent film made by The Escapist. =Plot= Prologue The movie starts with a depressed Luigi walking through the streets of a desecrated Mushroom Kingdom. A narration from him explains that the Mushroom Kingdom and just about every other nation has been desecrated and deformed. The Mushroom Kingdom suffers from high crime rate, a poor economy, and is now ruled by the four elite mafia dons: the "Pocket Monster" Mewtwo, "the Penguin" King Dedede, "the Turtle" Bowser, and the "Shadow Don" Ganondorf Dragmire. These four crime lords are in a power struggle that is currently at a stalemate. It is explained that the chaos was only worsened by a cannibalistic serial killer who was captured and detained six years ago, and another mysterious butcher who currently roams the streets. Luigi arrives home at Mushroom Castle to Princess Peach and Mario. They are watching a news report from Lakitu stating that the two recent killings from the serial killer are a young Pokemon called Pikchu and a police cadet in training named Roy. The public is conversing about whether or not Peach is fit for office anymore, and Mario has gone out of business with his medical practice, and is trying to gather the money to start it again. Luigi loads a suitcase with drugs with the appearance of blocks and mellowly leaves to find Wario in the streets, with the Ice Climbers as bodyguards. Despite Luigi warning him that he shouldn't be on this property with Mario around, Wario stays. Luigi gives Wario one of the drugs, causing him to grow in size. Luigi offers him the whole suitcase, but Wario says to bring it to him later. Mario and Peach come out, and Mario gives Wario a beating for coming onto his property and calling him a plumber, reducing him back to normal size. Wario takes his leave with the Ice Climbers and Mario scolds Luigi for letting the greedy thug on his territory. A Kingdom in Chaos After this charade, it is revealed that Peach is cheating on Mario for Luigi, partially to help him through his depression, but mainly because she is tired of Mario's horrible behavior. She later recieves a phone call telling her that Mewtwo has been killed by the butcher. Knowing that this would put an end to the stalemate between the dons, Peach, despite the protests of Mario and Luigi, decides to go to Petal Meadows Asylum to talk with "the Cannibal", Kirby, to see if he knows anything about the mysterious butcher. While Luigi delivers the rest of the drugs to Wario, Mario escorts Peach to Petal Meadows Asylum where Kirby resides. There, they encounter Police Chief Link, and his lover Zelda. Meta Knight escorts Peach down to Kirby's cell, where he warns her to keep a distance and not tell him anything personal. Peach converses with Kirby, who toys with and tries to manipulate her. Peach, disturbed by Kirby's statements, tries to leave. However, when she is spat at by Squirtle, a Pokemon and another inmate, Kirby agrees to investigate who the butcher is. Back at the castle, Peach is kidnapped by an unknown person. Mario tries to save her, but is knocked unconcious. Luigi rushes home to find a drunken, depressed, and frustrated Mario. Due to what happened, Link declares a state of Marshall Law until a better resolution can be found. Searching for the Princess Luigi rushes to Petal Meadows Asylum to question Kirby on Peach's abduction, but two police deputies, Marth and Ike, escort him out immeadiately. So, Luigi goes to a club with a young man named Red, who can give him access to the club, where he talks with a prostitute named Samus Aran. Samus suspects that Bowser is behind the kidnapping, due to his history with Peach and Mario. However, Luigi thinks otherwise. Samus, suspecting that Tingle may know through his connections with the mob. The three go to his club called Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, which happens to be a hangout for the homosexual. However, Tingle is out for the night, so Luigi talks to Captain Falcon and his transvestite Pit. However, Captain Falcon claims to know nothing about the abduction, as he tries to keep away from the mob to stay on good terms with the cops. Just as Luigi, Samus, and Red leave the club, Luigi decides to stay behind briefly. He is then approached and knocked unconcious by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Meeting The End of Days Category:Fan-films